Yahoo!
1994–1995 First logo was simply black text in Times New Roman font. It was later changed. 1995-1996? Yahoo Jump.png|Yahoo! logo, circa 1995 Original-yahoo.png|Yahoo! logo, circa 1995 1995/1996? 1996?-2002 In 1996 the logo became a simple wordmark without graphics, and would create the familiar logo that has been in existence since. Yahoo! Favicon 1996.png|The Y! logo, introduced 1997 2002–2009; 2003–2013 (Japan) In June 2002, the logo was slightly changed, with new black shadows on the text, replacing the older gray color. This logo was introduced to Yahoo! Japan one year later, and is still being used today, with a slight moderation in 2013 (see below). Yahoo Japan logo.png|Yahoo! Japan logo until 2013 2009–2013 Yahoo! Favicon.svg|Favicon Yahoo_Alt_Favicon_2009.svg|Alternative Favicon This logo first appeared on the headquarters and on Yahoo! Messenger, but it wouldn't come into full effect in 2009 when the site received a revamp, entirely removing the old red color from 1995. The slogan used at that time was "It's Y!ou". It is still used on some portals. As of 2013, this is now being used as a secondary logo. 2013-present (Japan) The logo for Yahoo! Japan was slightly altered in June 2013, removing the black borders and a changed 'JAPAN' text, but still keeping the classic look. The Japanese site is the only one that retains the classic and red logo. 2013 (prototypes) Yahoo! 1.svg |Logo for August 7 Yahoo! 1 Favicon.svg |Favicon for August 7 Yahoo! 2.svg |Logo for August 8 Yahoo! 2 Favicon.svg |Favicon for August 8 Yahoo! 3.svg |Logo for August 9 Yahoo! 3 Favicon.svg |Favicon for August 9 Yahoo! 4.svg |Logo for August 10 Yahoo! 4 Favicon.svg |Favicon for August 10 Yahoo! 5.svg |Logo for August 11 Yahoo! 5 Favicon.svg |Favicon for August 11 Yahoo! 6.svg |Logo for August 12 Yahoo! 6 Favicon.svg |Favicon for August 12 Yahoo! 7.svg |Logo for August 13 Yahoo! 7 Favicon.svg |Favicon for August 13 Yahoo! 8.svg |Logo for August 14 Yahoo! 8 Favicon.svg |Favicon for August 14 Yahoo! 9.svg |Logo for August 15 Yahoo! 9 Favicon.svg |Favicon for August 15 Yahoo! 10.svg |Logo for August 16 Yahoo! 10 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 16 Yahoo! 11.svg |Logo for August 17 Yahoo! 11 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 17 Yahoo! 12.svg |Logo for August 18 Yahoo! 12 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 18 Yahoo! 13.svg |Logo for August 19 Yahoo! 13 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 19 Yahoo! 14.svg |Logo for August 20 Yahoo! 14 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 20 Yahoo! 15.svg |Logo for August 21 Yahoo! 15 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 21 Yahoo! 16.svg |Logo for August 22 Yahoo! 16 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 22 Yahoo! 17.svg |Logo for August 23 Yahoo! 17 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 23 Yahoo! 18.svg |Logo for August 24 Yahoo! 18 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 24 Yahoo! 19.svg |Logo for August 25 Yahoo! 19 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 25 Yahoo! 20.svg |Logo for August 26 Yahoo! 20Favicon.svg |Favicon for August 26 Yahoo! 21.svg |Logo for August 27 Yahoo! 21 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 27 Yahoo! 22.svg |Logo for August 28 Yahoo! 22 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 28 Yahoo! 23.svg |Logo for August 29 Yahoo! 23 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 29 Yahoo! 24.svg |Logo for August 30 Yahoo! 24 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 30 Yahoo! 25.svg |Logo for August 31 Yahoo! 25 Favicon.svg|Favicon for August 31 Yahoo! 26.svg |Logo for September 1 Yahoo! 26 Favicon.svg|Favicon for September 1 Yahoo! 27.svg |Logo for September 2 Yahoo! 27 Favicon.svg|Favicon for September 2 Yahoo! 28.svg |Logo for September 3 Yahoo! 28 Favicon.svg|Favicon for September 3 Yahoo! 29.svg |Logo for September 4 Yahoo! 29 Favicon.svg|Favicon for September 4 From August 7 to September 4, Yahoo! was cycling through 30 different logos, with the finalized logo expected to launch on September 5.http://gizmodo.com/yahoo-is-changing-its-logo-but-its-not-this-one-or-s-1050513519 2013–2016 In 2013, Yahoo! premiered an entirely new logo. This was a finalized logo after 30 days of changing its logo. This logo is now used on all Yahoo! products, except Yahoo! Japan. 2016 - present External links *https://www.yahoo.com Category:Search engines Category:Websites Category:Yahoo!